Annora Mire'
Head of MedStar's Angles Division Annora Mire has gone from being the bastard daughter of a pirate and the current Governor of Naboo, to one of doctors responsible for Senora the cure to Rain Rot Type C. Now with her mothers past coming to light an unintended path stretches before her History Born to the bastard daughter of a pirate captain and a Naboo nobleman who traveled along with a pirate group from just before the clone wars till 15 BBY. Around 14 BBY Annora was born and lived with the pirates under the protective eye of the groups doctor where she discovered a knack for healing. At 7 her mother died in a skirmish with Imperial forces at in the Corellian System and she was shipped to her very shocked father and his new noble wife on Naboo. Not wanting the stress of an unknown daughter or the political implications of once being tied to a pirate young Annora was shipped from family member to family member on Naboo. It was when she was twelve that a doctor at Theed Med Center noticed the girls talents and sponsored her into the University of Theed Medical School. There she met Allyah Nerberrie and were first rivals then friends ending in both tieing for top of their class. After which she distinguished herself at Theed Medical Center then as a teacher of Medicine at the University of Theed. Perhaps it was her beginnings as a pirates daughter or her own fathers rejection of her but after two years at the University of Theed Annora became disenfranchised with the whole political backstabbing that was Univeristy life and when Queen Avondale of Naboo pulled Naboo out of the New Republic and with the request of aid from Lianna to aid with their humanitarian crisis Annora joined the Royal Diplomatic Corps Medical Corps. Along with her boss and friend Allyah they helped to alleviate the problems caused by Lianna's Civil War. In time Allyah fell in love with Raith Seniar and marred Annora stayed to help on Lianna. However two years later as part of Naboo's return to the New Republic her program was defunct. Marreen She then began to teach agian briefly at Lianna Medical School where she met and took in a Med School wash out named Marreen D'Tan. When she was kicked out of her family Annora took the girl who wa better at fixing droids than humans. Annora watches over the clutzy girl as an older sister would watch over her younger sister, Marreen now her personal aid and sidekick. MedStar Rebirth Feeling betrayed by Queen Avodale and hating politics in general Annora went to her friend Allyah about the situation and there the idea of a medical and disaster relief mission group was thrown out. There Allyah gave the first five million credit donation.She then a miracle happened, Allyah's husband Raith donated a huge sum to get things going. And with Seniar's help Admiral Christopher Donner joined the group and MedStar was on its way to Reforming. And over two years they began building their relief fleet. Attack On Lianna 18 ABY An unknown assailant caused MedStar to go active before it was ready. Annora and Marreen were in the building as the alarms. This sent Annora into action working in the Triage Center aiding victims. During this time she found out Marreen's mother died in the explosion and she forced to tell the girl that her estranged mother was dead. It was also at this time that MedStar got a new Admiral. Samuel Damus was a much welcomed addition. It was at this time MedStar was divided into Angels-The medical division, The Eagle's-The Engineering Corps and The Dragons-defense when needed. It was at this time she became Medical Director. Xedeal Empire Nepsis VIII Clash of the Titans An Unexpected visitor Healing the Greedy Lost and Found Senaora Side trip Blast from the past The Ladies Strike Annalia Union and Disaster Personality and Characteristics One part pirate, two parts doctor and the rest crazy, is how she has been classified by Marreen. Known by many as the Ice Queen she rarely shows much emotion, never has any fun, and never seems to sleep. Annora is very dedicated to her profession hating war and politicians she will rarely deal with people who have much to do with either. Annora also is not afraid of working with anyone especially those of less legal endeavors. The only thing she truly fears is attachments and losing them due to her childhood. Threads Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:MedStar